Release Me
by Kanay
Summary: Stellar cartography isn't the only thing happening in Astrometrics.


**Release Me**

**By Kanay**

Captain Janeway sat quietly in her chair on the bridge, stifling a yawn and trying to cover her boredom. Because an unusual energy shield protected the surface of a small planetoid Voyager was orbiting, Tuvok was unable to scan through the atmosphere and got absolutely no readings whatsoever. Chakotay, Harry, and Tom were forced to take the Delta Flyer, land on the surface, and take core samples in hopes of finding valuable minerals Voyager could integrate into its systems.

"Captain, until the energy field is down, there is not a way to transport any of this planet's minerals," Tuvok stated. "The Delta Flyer will have to make several continuous trips." When Janeway hadn't responded after several seconds he made a suggestion that only _she _could take out of context at this particular moment, given her lack of concentration on her work in recent weeks. "Perhaps Seven can penetrate the barrier and bring down the shield."

_Penetrate?_ Janeway's mind was light years away from the bridge right now. It had been nearly four hours since she last saw Seven...felt her touch...kissed her lips..._penetrate..._The thoughts were swirling and _s_he couldn't resist any longer.

"I'm going to Astrometrics," the fidgety woman proclaimed, anxiously jumping out of her chair at the thought. When Tuvok curiously cocked his brow at her she explained, "I'll see if I can find a way to speed up Seven's progress." She grinned to herself and fought hard to suppress the giggle trying to escape at the thought of delicious ways to persuade Seven to do anything lately.

After arriving at Astrometrics, she proudly strutted over to Seven's console and slipped an arm around the young woman, bringing a flood of memories rushing back with only a touch.

"How have you been?" Janeway asked in her sexy voice.

"Well." Seven continued steadfastly tapping keys in hopes of solving their problem as quickly as possible. "I have increased sensors by 32% and believe I can increase that range by an additional 18% with a few modifications to the deflector array."

Janeway turned the young woman to face her and they stood within inches of each other. She could smell Seven's scent, musky, yet sweet, and it excited her even further knowing that she was the only one who knew Seven so intimately. "That's all good news, but that's not what I asked." She slid her arms around Seven's hips and pulled their bodies together, closing the space between them and bringing a seductive smile to her own lips. "How have you been since you left my bed? Do you need to be taken again or am I the only one feeling..._inflamed _at the moment?" The words almost came out in a growl and she felt energized just being in Seven's presence.

"Kathryn, I believe you are aroused."

Janeway snorted a laugh. "I'll say. Tuvok suggested you 'penetrate' the energy barrier and I became so aroused at the thought of you penetrating anything that I almost humped my chair," she joked.

Seven studied the older woman's expression and decided the sensors could wait a few more minutes. _She wishes to be penetrated,_ she thought devilishly. Suddenly, another mission took relevance over the sensor upgrade.

"Computer, restrict all access into this room and seal the doors with a rotating Borg encryption code," she ordered and quickly scooped the smaller woman into her arms, kissing her hard and deep while moving hurriedly to the nearest unused console.

Janeway didn't resist. Instead, she wrapped her legs around Seven's waist and returned the fevered kiss with one of her own. It was a duel for control as both women tried to capture the other's lips and tongue, and it was one she was quickly losing as Seven plopped her down onto the console and began furiously unzipping her jacket.

They had been having sex for weeks now. At first it was in the privacy of Janeway's quarters, making love slow and tender, but the risk of being caught brought out the passion and made it thrilling and raw, encouraging them to explore the boundaries of their relationship in just about every room imaginable. Now they were constantly making excuses to see each other during their duty shifts for quick little pick-me-ups during the long shift and were nearly inseparable in their off hours.

"Seven," Janeway mumbled between pecks, her breathing becoming heavier. "We can't. We're on duty."

"You say that...every time," Seven replied with heavy breathing of her own. "What makes this time any different?"

She knew Seven was right but it somehow felt respectable to resist. Through electrifying kisses, Janeway squirmed out of her jacket and willingly lifted her arms as Seven began working her shirt off. "What are you doing?" she called out in surprise as Seven pulled the shirt over her head and so tightly down her back before her arms were completely free of the sleeves, leaving them bound above her head.

No answer.

"Seven, release me."

No answer again. Rather, Seven nuzzled Janeway's neck and began trailing kisses down her chest. _I will release you in my own way,_ she playfully thought and unclasped the bra with a single stroke. Perhaps it was too forceful, as Janeway's breasts bounced freely from their restriction, but she knew two things were certain: Kathryn loved her breasts fondled, and she secretly wanted to surrender to her lover's touch.

"If you want me to stop, Kathryn, all you have to do is ask," she managed to say between gentle nips on Janeway's breasts. She knew this was Kathryn's weak point. The older woman hadn't been able to resist her nipple attack in the past, and she was certain today wouldn't be any different.

As Seven increased her loving assault on Janeway's breasts, turning gentle suckles into a warm, moist vacuum for drawing the hardened nipples into her mouth, she watched Kathryn throw her head back at the enjoyment and took the opportunity to free her of those bothersome Starfleet trousers as well. She was pleased to see that while her attention was focused on nuzzling Janeway's neck the older woman had mischievously kicked her boots off already, expecting nothing less than a sexual encounter before she returned to the bridge.

"Kathryn, Do you wish me to stop?" Seven playfully asked. Listening to Janeway's staggered breathing, she knew there wasn't a chance Janeway could stop now, regardless of how much the older woman squirmed beneath her.

"No." Janeway barely got the word out. She wasn't sure exactly when or how it happened, but Seven knew how to push her buttons, and her desire for the blonde woman was as enormous as her authority on this ship, growing larger with every passing day.

Seven began planting kisses along a trail down Janeway's stomach, stopping only at the soft patch of fur at her center. "Do you still want to be released?"

Janeway was undeniably having trouble concentrating on anything right now. "Yes."

"Say it."

The pleading look in Kathryn's eyes asked what her silence couldn't, but it wasn't good enough. Seven wanted to _hear _it, not for her pleasure, but for Kathryn's. She knew Janeway loved dirty talk during their lovemaking.

"Say it," Seven ordered again, kissing her inner thighs and burrowing her nose in the soft curls at the top.

Kathryn's chest heaved and she had trouble containing her breathing, but she was still holding back. With arms still bound above her head, she looked down at Seven. The sight of the beautiful woman kneeling between her legs aroused her further, and she gave in to her need for submission, knowing Seven could satisfy her in ways no one else could.

"Oh God, Seven. Do it," she blurted out. She couldn't take it any longer. It was the desperate sense of desire and panic. She felt vulnerable to Seven's touch but wanted the Borg to rob her of all her inhibitions right now, take her to new heights in their relationship. "Fuck me now!" she growled.

And with that simple request, Seven stood and lifted Kathryn a little higher on the console for better access, careful not to loosen the restraint on her arms. She was going to make Kathryn scream for mercy. Or at the very least _moan _for mercy.

Seven rose up again to face the beauty before her and placed Kathryn's legs on her shoulders before inserting a finger into the moist opening. She hadn't seen Kathryn this wet in weeks, not since the first time they explored new boundaries and moved to a higher level in their relationship. A second finger quickly found its way into the tiny hole and soon after a third. When she set a rhythm and moved her thumb into position over the tiny nub, Kathryn let out her first moan of the afternoon.

"Oh yes, Seven. Just like that," she begged. Kathryn knew no one would be able to walk in and catch them in such a compromising position without some sort of computer warning that the encryption code was being compromised, so she began to really let loose, shifting her body weight and using her own thrusting to increase the friction, grinding her pelvis upward for a rougher contact. "Mmmm...don't stop."

In. Out. In. Out. Seven pumped and rubbed, twisted and swirled, all the while watching the gratification wash over her lover's face. She could feel the warmth begin to spread throughout her own body, and as she continued thrusting firmly into Janeway's opening, her excitement began reaching new peaks. But this moment wasn't about her needs. No, Kathryn needed a release and she was going to give her captain a liberation she wouldn't soon forget.

"Oh, God! Yes, Seven! Harder!" Janeway begged.

Seven continued pounding away, thrusting heavily and keeping a fixed rhythm that Janeway was too quickly getting accustomed to. She used her free hand to brace Kathryn's body from falling off the console, almost hugging her as she bent forward and hovered over the petite woman. Not one to pass up such a delicious opportunity, she took a hardened nipple into her mouth and sucked on it for added stimulation. Feeling her own body begin to unconsciously rock at the thrusting motion now, she met Kathryn's thrusts with identical force, and when she saw Kathryn tilt her head back and close her eyes at the steady enjoyment, she knew it was time to switch tactics to something unsuspecting. She was not going to make this easy for anyone.

Before Janeway knew what was happening, Seven had withdrawn her fingers and lowered her body down, strategically placing herself only a breath away from Kathryn's moist center. It all happened so quickly the older woman hadn't even noticed what was happening until Seven pressed her warm mouth to the hot flesh and began licking the slick folds.

Up the left side, gently capturing the nub at the top between her teeth, and down the right side only to start over again. Kathryn's juices were pouring out of her like a flood and Seven hungrily lapped them up as soon as they flowed out.

"Oh!" Kathryn howled. Her mouth opened slightly at the sensual way Seven touched her most private spot. No one onboard had even come close to making her feel like this in all the years she captained the ship. No one but Seven. Her clit was hard and swollen now. Every touch felt like a stab, a shuddering she could certainly endure if it led to where this was surely leading.

She wanted her arms freed. She needed to touch Seven. Her breathing quickly became ragged, and she tried not to crush Seven's head with the tension in her legs as they tightened around the blond head at her juncture. Flames of desire shot through her body like a wildfire, too fast to control, until a final surge of lightening finished her off.

Within seconds of Kathryn howling her release Seven collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. She hadn't felt this strong a desire since the first night they spent together in Janeway's quarters making love all night long.

When Kathryn finally caught her breath again, she looked to the floor and saw Seven desperately trying to compose herself. The young woman's chest heaved and her erect nipples poked through her biosuit, making the image all the more enticing. It was obvious she needed a release of her own, and Kathryn was not about to let the opportunity slip away. She wiggled herself out of the restraint she was in and dropped to the floor beside Seven.

No words were spoken as they both recognized desire in each other's eyes.

Janeway began slowly unzipping the biosuit as she tenderly kissed the full lips of the woman she loved more than life right now. Her flavor was still on Seven's lips, salty and mixed with Seven's own flavor, and she savored the unique taste. Her hands knew their way around Seven's body, where the young woman liked to be touched the most, and how to please her lover. As she released the blond tresses from the bun, hair spilled graciously over fully exposed breasts.

"You positively are a gift from the heavens. A goddess." No truer words were ever spoken from Janeway's lips. When she gazed into Seven's eyes and saw her own feelings reflected from the icy blue eyes before her, she felt more in love at this moment than she ever had in her entire life. It wasn't only about the amazing sex though. She was genuinely and deeply in love.

"Let me show you how much I love you." She didn't wait for a response. Rather, she balled up her shirt and jacket and guided Seven back onto the floor, placing the Starfleet cushion underneath Seven's bottom for a gentle lift and easier access. And just then, the entire universe ceased to exist aside from each other.

Seven's thoughts were in another plane of existence when they abruptly jerked back to the moment. "Did you hear something?"

"Only the pounding of my heart."

"I thought I heard Commander Tuvok."

"He's on the bridge," Kathryn assured her and carefully positioned herself between Seven's legs.

"Perhaps we should refrain from this. Commander Chakotay needs the sensors operational for the mineral extraction. Perhaps I should..."

Janeway cut her off. "Seven, Wooden Boy can handle it himself. But if you would rather I stop..." She trailed off and waited for Seven's response.

"I think it would be in the best interest of this crew if we continued. I do not believe I am able to concentrate on my duties in this condition."

"Oh, Seven. I have to agree with you." Kathryn flashed a sly grin and joked, "Now, I see your fruit is ripe and ready for eating...and I haven't had my lunch yet. If you'll allow me to eat..." And with that she lowered her mouth to Seven's center and began feasting.

Thirty minutes later when they returned to the bridge together, Janeway felt somewhat smug. She knew Seven could have any person she wanted, yet the exquisite woman chose her. She didn't feel old or ugly anymore, not with a beauty like Seven at her side.

"Captain," Tuvok called from tactical. "The Delta Flyer has landed successfully and sensors are fully operational. We can begin extraction using the transporters."

"Good news." She glanced over her shoulder at Seven, realizing that it was her brilliant work to the sensors that allowed the sensors to penetrate the barrier in the first place. "Any word from the away team?"

"Yes," Tuvok, stated. "Wooden Boy and the rest of the away team are returning to Voyager for the extraction."

_Wooden Boy?_ Had she slipped and called Chakotay by that name while on the bridge? _No._ She continued second-guessing herself until she looked at Tuvok, switched her glance to Seven and then finally returned it to Tuvok, who could only respond with a cocked eyebrow and his normal, all-too-knowing twinkle of the eye. _Shit._ She realized Seven must have inadvertently tapped her comm. badge when she balled up her jacket and used it for a pillow.

She knew from past experience that Tuvok could be trusted not to gossip. Still, she was going to have to have a talk with the man, try to discover how much he knew and explain what happened.

"Captain, request to be relieved. I have not eaten _MY_ lunch yet either," he stated in his Vulcan cynical tone.

Janeway nodded and didn't look back at Seven this time. _Yes, we definitely need to have a talk,_ she thought as she continued staring blankly at the view screen. She felt Seven's piercing gaze on her back but she was too embarrassed to look back. Despite the embarrassment though, she still felt wonderful about taking time out during her duty shift for what was really important. Voyager will always be her first love, she couldn't help that, but Seven will always be her _true _love. And at that thought she turned her head around, unbothered by what people might think, and smiled at the most important person in her life.


End file.
